


Хочу тебя ближе

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teaching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тренировка с Сарой только началась, а Тея уже кричит.





	Хочу тебя ближе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just wanna feel you close to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447231) by [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89). 



— Уже лучше получается, — говорит Сара, ловко уклоняясь от удара. Тея мелкая и быстрая. И совсем скоро станет намного быстрее неё.  
  
— Я знаю, — широко ухмыляется Тея.  
  
Этого Саре хватает, чтобы гортанно довольно рассмеяться и уложить её поперёк мата, придавливая сверху. Недостаточно быстрая.  
  
Жёсткое приземление выбивает из лёгких Теи весь воздух. Саре это не нравится, но Тея хочет драться, а раз так — ей нужно уметь держать удар.  
  
Сара урывает мгновение, чтобы выровнять собственное дыхание, и уже готова подняться, когда чувствует у себя на бёдрах ладони Теи. Большими пальцами та ныряет Саре под майку, дразня голую кожу.  
  
— Я слышала, — начинает Тея, — что обезоружить противника можно кучей способов.  
  
Она тяжело дышит, и Сара не уверена: это всё ещё от удара о мат, или на Тею ситуация влияет так же, как на неё.  
  
— Верно слышала. — Сара сдерживает дрожь.  
  
Она всё ещё нависает над Теей, но единственная точка соприкосновения — ладони Теи на её коже. Саре безумно хочется прильнуть, вжимаясь, но посмотреть, как далеко Тея зайдёт самостоятельно, хочется не меньше.  
  
— Что за технику ты применяешь сейчас? — кокетливо спрашивает она.  
  
Взгляд Теи, метнувшись к губам Сары, снова поднимается.  
  
— Соблазнение.  
  
— Так действуй, — роняет Сара. — Соблазни меня.  
  
Улыбка Теи становится шире, она впивается пальцами в кожу Сары, вцепляется ногтями. Сара чувствует, как Тея скользит ногой по внутренней стороне её бедра вверх, потом обратно, и затем повторяет это со вторым бедром. Сквозь тонкую ткань спортивных штанов Сара чувствует каждый миг этого скольжения. Дыхание замирает в горле, и только поэтому Сара не отзывается просящим стоном.  
  
Судя по выражению лица Теи, та тоже это понимает.  
  
Не прекращая дразнить ногами бёдра, Тея, задирая майку, скользит руками вверх по её бокам, пока не упирается пальцами в край спортивного топа. Проходится пальцами вдоль края резинки. Во время тренировки Сара успела вспотеть, но не похоже, чтобы Тею это волновало, когда она подцепляет топ и сдвигает его выше.  
  
Внимательно рассмотрев открывшуюся грудь, Тея накрывает её ладонями, мнёт. Сара чувствует, как под этими прикосновениями твердеют соски. Сжав напоследок, Тея складывает вокруг сосков пальцы в щепоть, и Сара стонет, подаваясь бёдрами вниз, вжимаясь в бёдра Теи.  
  
Та изумлённо охает, вздрагивает, тянется губами к левому соску Сары, обводит языком, прикусывает.  
  
— О господи, — выдыхает Сара, запрокидывая голову и сильнее вжимаясь бёдрами.  
  
— Полагаю, соблазнение идёт успешно, — усмехается Тея.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
Сара запускает руку ей между ног. Дразнит. Тело Теи напрягается, и она закусывает губы, запирая звук внутри.  
  
— Всегда считала, что глупо скрывать, если тебе хорошо. Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя слышать.  
  
Сара шевелит пальцами, и теперь Тея уже не сдерживается и открыто стонет.   
  
— Ммм, — отзывается Сара. — Как по мне, понимание, что кому-то очень хорошо, безумно возбуждает.  
  
— Подкорми моё воображение, и в следующий раз, когда мне будет хорошо, я тебе сообщу, — поддразнивает Тея.  
  
Сара ослепительно улыбается, сминает её губы поцелуем и слезает с неё. Стягивает с Теи узкие штаны и бельё в миленький горошек, скользит пальцами по бёдрам, и те поддаются, раздвигаются широко. Приглашающе.  
  
Сара устраивается между ними, втягивает носом мускусный аромат. Некоторые люди нашли бы усилившийся во время тренировки запах неприятным, но Саре он нравится — ничуть не меньше идущего от киски Теи жара. От поцелуя, который Сара запечатляет ровно над клитором, Тею прошивает дрожью, и Сара отступает, уделяя внимание внутренней стороне бёдер, прежде чем вернуться и медленно провести языком снизу вверх.  
  
Тея с силой вскидывает бёдра, и Саре приходится придавить её рукой обратно. Даже когда Тея станет быстрее неё, у Сары всё ещё будет преимущество в силе. Если, конечно, она сможет Тею поймать.  
  
Что ж, сейчас поймала, и судя по частому дыханию и по тому, как та подаётся навстречу её рту, Тее это нравится.  
  
Сара лижет ещё несколько раз. Широко. Медленно. Посасывает половые губы, дразнит исходящий соком вход и, глубоко вдохнув, толкается языком внутрь.  
  
Тея настолько вкусная, что Сара мечтает запустить руку себе в трусы. Но она сопротивляется этому желанию, выглаживает языком упругие стенки, ещё несколько раз толкается туда-сюда и отстраняется. Тея скулит, и Сара успокаивает её, целуя в бедро, проникает внутрь двумя пальцами — глубже, чем смогла бы языком.  
  
Следующий за этим высокий стон настолько заводит, что Сара машинально вжимается в пол и потирается бёдрами. Она вынимает пальцы из Теи и сноваа загоняет внутрь, обозначая ритм, и опять склоняется над промежностью Теи, порхая языком вокруг головки клитора.  
  
До того Тея была более или менее спокойна, но теперь мечется под ней, прогибаясь в спине, и Сара ведёт руку, которой удерживает её, вверх, под спортивный лифчик, сгребает упругую грудь, и принимается посасывать клитор, обводя его языком.  
  
— Блядь! — выдыхает Тея. — Я сейчас кончу!  
  
Сара чуть сильнее втягивает клитор, чуть быстрее трахает Тею пальцами, щиплет её за сосок, выкручивая. Тея с криком кончает, вцепившись ей в затылок. Внутри Теи всё пульсирует, сжимаясь вокруг всё ещё скользящих туда-сюда пальцев Сары.  
  
Когда Тее становится “слишком”, Сара выцеловывает по её коже дорожку до самых губ. Целует.  
  
— Ёбаный бог. — На губах Теи расцветает широкая улыбка. — Это было охуенно.  
  
Сара в ответ тоже улыбается.  
  
Переведя дыхание, Тея выскальзывает из-под Сары и поднимается. Подаёт Саре руку и, едва та принимает её, вздёргивает на ноги, хватает за бёдра и притягивает в поцелуй. А затем разворачивает к себе спиной и, запечатлев несколько поцелуев на шее, тянется к завязкам на поясе Сары и стаскивает её штаны до колен.  
  
— То есть каждый раз, когда мы тренировались, на тебе не было белья? — спрашивает Тея.  
  
Сара пожимает плечами.  
  
— Натирает.  
  
— Поверить не могу, — говорит Тея вроде как раздражённо, но в голосе проскальзывает хрипотца.  
  
Тея скользит руками по подтянутому животу Сары, спускается к паху, ныряет между бёдер. Та чуть расставляет ноги, давая Тее больше пространства для манёвра.  
  
— Тебя и впрямь заводит заводить других, — говорит Тея, запуская пальцы ей между ног. — Ты аж сочишься.  
  
Сару пронизывает дрожью.  
  
Тея неглубоко засовывает в неё пальцы — только чтобы смочить, а потом принимается теребить клитор. Нет, Тея не настроена шутить: она дрочит Саре жёстко и яростно и не прекращает покусывать её шею. Сара чувствует, как приближается оргазм, и кончает, удерживаемая Теей, которая всё трёт ей клитор, трёт до тех пор, пока Сара не отстраняет её руку.  
  
Они застывают на несколько мгновений, пока Сара не поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Тею. Сара подтягивает штаны, опускает майку и смеётся, потому что Тея выглядит несколько разочарованной тем, что она одевается.  
  
— Я очень, просто безумно хочу остаться, но у меня скоро встреча с Лорел, и мне и впрямь нужно в душ, — извиняющимся тоном произносит Сара, в последний раз целует Тею и чуть придерживает её, шепча в ухо: — До следующего раза.  
  
Тея рвано выдыхает и усмехается.


End file.
